s3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
1
This the page of cycle 1. 13 models where chosen. And only 1 model can win the competition. As the first cycle theres gonna be alot of tension in the house. Also alot of drama but also alot of fun. This is the first S3NTM that the guys also can join the competition. It was premeried at 4 November 2010. The only judge right now is Tyra Banks. Theres a spoiler that Miss Jay and Lu-Te Saiyani gonna join the panel at Ep 3. Miss Jay is the extradinary Catwalk Diva in the world. Lu-Te Saiyani is a High Fashion photographer. I also announched that his sister Ixxy Saiyani is in sims3ntm cycle 3. Also a S3NTM! ________________________________________________________________________________________ EPISODE GUIDE episode 1: 4 november 2010 The 13 models were chosen and they get already there makeovers! All the models were pleased about there makeover except one. Gabrielle..one of the triplets didnt really like it. She miss her afro. The boys (Timothy, Antonio and Blake) had a conversation. Antonio was really annoyed by the chatty chats from the girls AND also really dont like Gabrielle. Timothy agreed with the chatty chats. Blake told them to ingnore them. Well a few minutes later Kayla came to Tina & Gabrielle about the conversation from the boys. The girls were shocked and Tina goes to Simone and going to talk with one of the boys (that was Blake). Gabrielle didnt mind that Antonio dont like her. Tina & Simone were with Blake but..it was not a huge drama talk and it was over. Gabrielle decided to scream party! She didnt want any drama right now. So everbody where dancing, laughing and having a great time. When the party was over some models just clean the whole house cause some of them were sleeping. The next day they meet Tyra. It was there very first panel. It was announched that not one model is going home but more then one but Tyra is not gonna tell it. Most of them where praised by there photos like Timothy, Kayla, Blake, Ashton, Dessire and Gabrielle. Some where 50/50 and I mean with stong close up, weak body work. And some of them just failed. Dessire received the very first call-out from the show and has the best picture. When Tyra called the model one by one there where four models left... Antonio, Rin, Simone and Aylin. Tyra told theres gonna be a double elimination. Tyra called Rin and she is safe. Antonio is standing there for his hot mess photo, even due hes the oldest one form the bunch and looking young, his photo was not good. Simone is standing there for her stiff photo and stiff personality. And Aylin is standing there cause Tyra has doubt about Aylin that she can only be a beauty model. Tyra called Simone one of the triplet sister...and announched she was eliminated. So Aylin and Antonio bottom two. But it was Aylin strong close up thats saved her. And despite that Antonio has one of the best bodies he was send home. *First Call Out: Dessire Moonsun *Bottom 3: Antonio Shiavone, Simone McKenzie & Aylin Garner *Eliminated: Simone McKenzie & Antonio Shiavone ______________________________ episode 2: 10 november 2010 The 11 models went back to there appartment. Some are happy and unhappy about the elimination. The drama starts with Gabrielle and Timothy. Gabrielle was happy that Antonio was send home but Timothy wasnt and also was annoyed by Gabrielle. They were starting to argument about it and it was losing control. Aylin was upset she was in the bottom three. So starts to practise infront of the mirror. Later Winter wants to talk with Blake about his sexual orientation. Everybody knows it except Blake. But he was cool to. It was kinda revealed that Timothy and Tina liked each other. Next day...again a drama. Gabrielle was screaming Timothy. There was a plastic spider under her pillow and she thinks that Timothy did it. But unfortunatley Winter did it and Timothy didnt want to betray his buddy. They had a black & white (BW) shoot. And they must to portay a kind of emotion what they feel right now. At panel Rin, Blake, Timothy, Gabrielle, Dessire and Winter did a good job. Tyra was happy with Aylin big improvement. While Ashton, Maia and Tina failed to impress. With a stunning photo Dessire has the best photo. The bottom two is Maia and Ashton. Maia for not relaxing her lovely face and crazy photo. And Ashton for her hot mess photo. But it was Maia who was send home..her picture was not strong enough compare to Ashton *First Call Out: Dessire Moonsun *Bottom two: Maia Andersons & Ashton Frost *Eliminated: Maia Andersons ____________________________________ episode 3: 25 november 2010 When Maia was sent home. Tyra has something important to tell. The models are going to their new house. Cause the the first house they live on is ruined by somebody. And theres a surprise elimination. When the models arrived there new house. They were directly waiting before the big screen. Because on the big screen, it will announched who is going home. The name who is shoed was...Winter. With a sad elimination he was sent home. LAter Gabrielle decided to cook. Because she was bored and show some a bit of her softer side. The next few days they received Tyra Mail. Every model must work with there competition. So it was a team battle. During the Panel. Blake & Timothy was praised by there photo. And by that they got an immunity and was safe. However Rin and Gabrielle did also extremely well. The others did so so. 2 models must leave that night. Kayla, Ashton and Tina were in the Bottom 3. Kayla for lack of energy and veratility, Ashton for lack of Focus and Tina for not using a dynamic pose but deliver a stunning close up. So by that Tina was safe and Kayla and Ashton were sent home. *First Call Out: Blake Manson & Timothy Sorts *Bottom three: Kayla Charsty, Ashton Frost & Tina McKenzie *Eliminated: Kayla Charsty & Ashton Frost *Eliminated outside judging panel: Winter Ocean ______________________________________ episode 4: 7 december 2010 When the models returning into there home. The models were quite suprising that Kayla and Ashton went home. Tina was really worried about her position right now. But Timothy comfort Tina and later they went to do something else. The other contestants were laughing. The went to the photoshoot and meet Lu-Te Saiyani, a high fashion photographer. The models get some words written all over the body. When they were done they went to the panel. Dessire, Blake and Aylin once again get praised by Tyra. And for the first time Tina gets finally her first good feedback and received the first call-out. In the end Rin and Gabrielle are in the bottom two. Rin for lacking creativity and not showing her neck to her entire film and Gabrielle, for lacking versatlity in poses and for her extreme awkward photo. By that Gabrielle was sent home *First Call Out: Tina McKenzie *Bottom two: Rin Fujimoto & Gabrielle McKenzie *Eliminated: Gabrielle McKenzie ___________________________________________ episode 5: 24 december 2010 When they return into there house. The models decide to put a christmas tree! Cause its christmas. But some of them hear some weird noises. Aylin, Blake and Dessire saw that Timothy give a huge christmas present. They had a photoshoot called Alter Ego. So you must potray two different characters with each different personality. Some did good, some did so so. At panel. One again Tina impressed the judges with her stelaar picture. Also Timothy and Blake but! Blake announched he wants to quit. Cause the fact the others want it more then him. Even though he want this. So he left the competition. TYra announched that theres still going to be a elimination round. Tina received the first call-out! cause of her stellar photo and improvement. Later... Dessire and Aylin were in the bottom two. Dessire for looking to short in the picture, also the fact is that she is a petite model. And Aylin..who is standing there for her ok pretty picture.But it was Dessire who is safe cause the judges see abit more potential. And Aylin was send home. *First Call Out: Tina McKenzie *Bottom two: Aylin Garner & Dessire Moonsun *Eliminated: Aylin Garner ____________________________________________ episode 6: 8 Januari 2011 When they return to there appartment. The tension was growing. For Dessire is to much. She was to stressfull and gets really irritated by Timothy and Tina. Those three have a fight, not whith fists but they shouting. Rin was just relaxing and couldnt take it. So she stopped the drama..kinda funny. The photoshoot is called: The elements. Each model must potray one of the elements. At panel..itwas a big surprise that everyone had a good picture. But Rin stole the show. She gets the first call out and also was announched she had the best picture in the history of S3NTM. It was Dessire and Tina who where in the Bottom two. The judges think that Dessire dont have the passion to continue, even due the fact that her picture is good. And Tina for being clueless at the shoot and produce a so so picture. But for the second in a row..Dessire was safe cause her portofolio is stronger. And sadly Tina was send home. *First Call Out: Rin Fujimoto *Bottom Two: Dessire Moonsun & Tina McKenzie *Eliminated: Tina McKenzie _______________________________________________________ FINAL: 15 January 2011 After the sad elimination they went back to there appartment. Dessire settled and apoligized for her behaviour. It was the stress. Timothy is sad that his boo was eliminated but he will win the title. Rin decided to check her facebook and she got a digital fight with Mia (who competed in S3F09 C03). Rin told if she ever see her she will going HAM! They had a CoverSim shoot and of course the vogue shoot. The Judges loved Rin CoverSim shoot and Timothy Vogue Shot, probrally the best picture in the History of S3NTM. Dessire did also very well, but the judges think it's to late and the others overshined her spot. By that she was eliminated. *First Call Out: Timothy Sorts *Bottom Two: Dessire Moonsun & Rin Fujimoto *Eliminated: Dessire Moonsun The next day the final two have there final runway and Jay Manuel was waiting outside with some models who competed in other S3NTM, Myla (Nhut1000 C02, 3rd) Mia (Sims3Fanatic09 C03, 5th) and Antonio who came back (LutjuLuTeTe C01, 13th/12th). Later some S3NTM winners arrived! Kortland (S3F09 C03), Charlotte (SNTMS3 C02) and Von (Nhut1000 C03). Backstage there was drama between Rin and Mia about the digital bully and stuff. During the Runway everybody rocked! The designer is Martha Kins. During the deliberation everybody agreed that Timothy having a stronger portofolio, but Rin shocked everybody with her Killa Walk. Even though her pictures are not that great compare with Timothy they see a drive and a light in Rin. And Rin were crowned as Sims 3 Next Topmodel Cycle 1 winner! Representing Asians and also the underdogs. *Final two: Timothy Sorts & Rin Fujimoto *Winner: Rin Fujimoto ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Contestants:' 'Call-out order:'